A Bloc Travel Grant is requested to finance the trip from the USA to Italy for six American lecturers for the 5th International Conference on Medical Physics that will be held in Trieste, Italy in September 1990. Five of the lecturers are active researchers in imaging or dosimetry, and the director is an expert in electron paramagnetic resonance, a technique that seems very promising for studying radiation dosimetry. The 80 participants come from 40 developing countries. The 20 lecturers are from the USA, Europe, Russia and Japan. The two main topics for the next conference have a strong connection with cancer detection and radiation, and the emphasis is on the Physics of Imaging and Radiation Dosimetry. The duration of activities will be from the 3rd to the 28th of September (4 weeks) and will begin with the International Conference on Medical Physics from the 3rd and the 7th which all participants are expected to attend. A Round Table of the Third World Ass. of Medical Physics (TWAMP) will also be organized and held at the end of the conference.